1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beltings and more particularly to a modular conveyor belt comprising interconnected modules of a similar integral construction. The modules comprising the conveyor belt preferably include an antimicrobial material associated therewith to inhibit bacterial growth and which is safe for human contact. More particularly, the modules are formed of an injection molding process as a sandwich layer construction.
2. Prior Art
Modular conveyor belts are well known. For quality control purposes in the food industry it is desirable that the conveyor be readily inspected to assure cleanliness. Government and industry regulations also specify standards of inspection and cleanliness for equipment used in processing products for human consumption. There is, therefore, a need for a conveyor belt having associated therewith an antimicrobial material that inhibits bacterial growth and promotes improved hygiene conditions on the belting through extended wear, and that is safe for human contact. The antimicrobial material must also conform to the regulatory requirements of the country in which it is used. As will be explained in detail presently, the conveyor belt of the present invention built from modules comprising a central core of a first polymeric material substantially encased by a polymeric skin of a second material and having an antimicrobial material associated with at least the skin material meets these criteria. This module configuration is referred to as a sandwich layer construction.
Conveyor belting having antimicrobial characteristics is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,643 to Zabron et al. relates to conveyor belting having the antimicrobial material incorporated throughout the polymeric material comprising the modules. U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,964 to Sanduja et al. relates to germicidally protected conveyor components wherein the germicidal agent is distributed uniformly throughout the body of the polymeric material.
The prior art antimicrobial conveyor belting all have the antimicrobial agent incorporated throughout the polymeric material making up the belt. This results in the use of increased amounts of antimicrobial agent in the manufacturing of the conveyor belting, a factor that adds to the cost of the belting. Thus there is a need for conveyor belting having effective antimicrobial characteristics while having decreased total amounts of antimicrobial agent incorporated therein.